The Waitress and the Eat and Run Fiends
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: Wherein Ann is a waitress, Marui lost his wallet and Kirihara cross-dresses. Crack KiriAnMaru oneshot.


**Title: **The Waitress and the Eat and Run Fiends.

**Summary: **Wherein Ann is a waitress, Marui lost his wallet and Kirihara cross-dresses. Crack KiriAnMaru oneshot.

**Pairings: **Kirihara/Ann/Marui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. Just this little piece of crap :D

**Warnings: **Cross-dressing and LOL

**A/N: **Happy Birthday Ann-chan! Since Ann-chan has two birthdays, one is March 21 and one is June 28. I'm not quite sure when is the real one, I'm writing one for her now. XD If anyone knows when the real one is, please let me know. Well if it isn't Ann's birthday now, then happy Birthday to Akiko Kimura!(Ann's seiyuu) XDD

I am a happy fangirl! :D

* * *

The Waitress and the Eat and Run Fiends

"Sempai! We can't stop here! We're gonna be late and fukubuchou will get angry!" The demon ace of Rikkai Dai Fuzokuchuu, namely Kirihara Akaya, scolded his sempai as the latter dragged him towards a special bakeshop located in the city of Tokyo.

"Don't worry, he won't slap you. A tensai like me wouldn't allow such a thing," The third year assured as he and his kouhai entered the shop. " And I'm hungry."

"But—"

"Akaya, chill. There's nothing to worry about. We're not here in Tokyo just for _that_." He repeated as he blew his gum and sat down on one of the chairs. "Just one cake, that's all, then we're off."

Kirihara Akaya grumbled, but then agreed. His sempai really loved sweets, cakes in particular. He really loved them for as long as he can remember. The other sempais said that Marui Bunta had already eaten in every bakeshop there is on Kanagawa and he's guessing that sempai wants to expand his journey and target Tokyo as well. He was fine with that, he actually didn't care but this wasn't the time for it. They were supposed to go to a tennis exhibition that'll be held on where they were now, in Tokyo. And they were late. All because Marui-sempai spotted a bakeshop on their way.

Kirihara looked out the window beside where they sat, and wondered what'll Sanada fukubuchou do to them when they arrive at the meeting place. He was really scared of that stoic and strict vice captain. If only sempai stopped liking sweets, then they would've arrived at the venue already. Tennis was more fun than cakes or sweets for him anyway.

A waitress approached them, dressed on the special uniform of the bakeshop. She wore a black dress that ended above her knees, with white laces around her hips and frills at the dress's brim. Her short but straight hair was tied into a lose ponytail and she wore chunky black sneaks. She greeted them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi! Welcome to Hisakawa bakeshop, how may I serve you?" She said, readying herself to jot down the orders.

"Ah, yes." Marui said, pointing to the cake that was displayed on the menu. "I'll have strawberry. How bout you, Akaya?"

"Hah? Oh, me? Chocolate's fine." He turned from the window to the waitress. He blinked. The waitress blinked back. And to Kirihara Akaya's horror, he found out that she was none other than Tachibana Ann serving them. He stood up and confronted her.

"You! What are you doing here?!" He shouted, which caught the attention of some other customers inside the shop.

"Hey, wait. You know each other?" Marui questioned, slightly confused with the situation.

The waitress's cheerful mood quickly turned sour.

"Well, why would you care? I should be the one asking you that." Ann crossed her arms as she answered the ace.

"Hey, I'm confused." Marui said, looking at the both of them. Then he directed a question to Ann. "Who are you anyway?"

"Someone that you shouldn't know," She said then looked away. Marui blinked at her. "Will that be all?"

"Ah," escaped from the tensai's mouth. "Yes, that'll be all. Hey, wait!"

She turned her back on them and walked to the counter as she said, "Please wait while we ready your order."

The two Rikkai regulars watched her go.

"I knew staying here was a bad idea." Kirihara grumbled as he took a seat once more.

"Wait wait. Now, I'm really confused. Who's she again?" Marui asked his kouhai to elaborate on what's happening.

"She's Tachibana Ann. She's the one who pushed—" Kirihara paused. "She's Fudoumine's captain's sister."

"Oh." Marui seems to get it now. "In other words, she's the one who made you fall off the stairs right?"

"No! How many times have I told you guys that it was my fault?! She has nothing to do with it." Kirihara crossed his arms and slumped on the chair.

"She's pretty cute."

Kirihara could not believe what he just heard. Did Marui-sempai just call her cute? "What? She is not cute! What's so cute about that super cute dress she's wearing and that big adorable forehead and that that that clip she's wearing?! What's so cute about that?!"

Marui smirked. "Just as I thought. Akaya's got a little crush. And she''s not wearing a clip. It's a ribbon tied to her hair."

"What?! No I don't! Stop it, sempai!"

"I'm not even starting _yet_."

Kirihara's aggravation grew higher, and he slumped on his chair even more, which caused the chair to go unbalance and make him fall. Marui laughed at him hysterically. Kirihara dusted himself and stood up, grumbling again and again.

"You're such an idiot." A female voice remarked, obviously meant to irritate the boy more. She placed the orders on the table while Kirihara stood. "Enjoy your meal, idiot and boy."

"Was I boy?" Marui pointed at himself, raising a brow on her. "The name's Marui. It's a miracle that there's somebody who doesn't know me."

"It's better than idiot, right? Deal with it." Ann grunted as she readied herself to leave them. But before she can do so, Marui caught her wrist.

"I think I'm older than you. Shouldn't you at least call me Marui-san, or Marui-sama?" Marui told her proudly, then letting go of her wrist.

"Do you think this is the face of someone who cares?" Ann promptly asked, giving them a nonchalant look. "And besides, I don't want to get myself involve with Rikkai people."

And with that, she walked away.

"She's tough." Marui sighed then took the fork and readied it for action.

"Tell me about it." Kirihara said, sitting down on the chair again and sipping on the free chocolate drink that was on the table. "That's why I never—"

"I like it."

Kirihara spat out what he just drank and stared at his sempai oddly. "What?!"

"Nothing." Marui replied, plopping cake in his mouth.

The ace continued to look at him for a few more minutes, as if he was some kind of crazed maniac. He snapped out of it, when he heard his sempai say something.

"Uh-oh." Marui said, putting his hands on his pockets and searching for his wallet, only to find none. He gulped. "Akaya."

"What?" He asked, raising a brow on his sempai.

"My wallet…it's gone." He told him in a whispering tone. Kirihara's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you have any money with you right now?"

Kirihara gulped as well, and then pulled out his pockets. "…Zero."

The two turned to Ann, who was serving some other customers. They're dead. They had no money with them, how are they suppose to pay for what they ate now?

"Listen, Akaya." Marui sat closer to Kirihara, then whispered to him, "Once we finish eating, we'll make a run for it, okay?"

Kirihara nodded simultaneously. When it comes to Marui-sempai, it'll be sure that eat and run will be a successful plan. They quickly finished their food and quietly stood up, walking towards the exit quietly then a few minutes more, running for their lives.

_Yes, eat and run will work, it's Marui, he's an expert._

As soon as they stepped out of the shop, a voice stopped them moving another inch.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice demanded from them as its owner leaned on the wall and looked at them dangerously. "You guys aren't planning to run away, are you?"

Marui scratched his head then faced her. "No, not at all! Actually we left our payment on the table, take a look, it's there."

She raised brows on them, then neared them and dragged them back inside.

_But when Tachibana Ann is the one you're facing, eat and run might not work after all…_

"May I ask where'd you put it?" Ann asked knowingly, making them face the table. The two gulped nervously.

"Oh! Where did it go?" Marui pretended to ask and gave her a pretentious look. "I put it there a while ago…"

"It disappeared!" Kirihara said nervously, pretending to look for the 'money'. "Maybe the witch of cakes took it away!"

"Nice try." Ann took hold of their collars and dragged them inside the kitchen. "You guys are going with me."

"Sempai, this is all your fault." Kirihara grunted as he let her drag them inside.

"How should I know? It's not my fault I lost my wallet. It's your fault for not bringing extra."

"Ann-chan? Who are these two?" One of the workers asked as she watched her friend drag two boys inside the kitchen.

"Eat and run fiends, they tried to make a run for it." Ann answered.

"We lost our money! Can't you bring it to consideration?" Marui pleaded, struggling from Ann's grip.

"No."

They stopped as soon as they were inside, Ann letting go of them as well. The two boys scanned the area they were in, and waited for Ann to talk to them.

"You'll have to work for it." Ann needn't to elaborate further so she made her way out of the kitchen and continue serving as a waitress.

"Idiot, wash the dishes, boy, bake cake." And with that, she left.

"And how did she know I can bake cake?" Marui raised a brow as he watched her go.

"Probably because it's written all over you, sempai." Kirihara sneered. Marui looked away.

"Well, at least I ain't washing any dishes."

* * *

"Ann-chan! We need your help in here!" One of the workers called her out. "We need someone to bake more cakes, the customer count is getting bigger!"

Ann immediately went inside the kitchen. "Ayako-chan, I need someone else to serve too!"

She then spotted Kirihara slumped down and doing nothing, and that gave her an idea. A smirk formed in her face.

"Ne, Kirihara-kun." She called out sweetly to him. Kirihara looked at her, and saw her holding the uniform, which was the same as what she was wearing. "You're promoted, you're now a waitress!"

"No way! I'm not even supposed to be here!" Kirihara complained. "Don't act as if you know me all too well!"

"I don't care, wear this or I'll call the police."

"This is blackmail!"

"It's your own fault. Now wear it or I'll cut your head off."

"I'll get you for this, sempai!" Kirihara shouted as he walked outside wearing that girly uniform.

Marui only laughed at his poor kouhai. "That's okay Akaya! You said it was cute anyway!"

"Now, you too." Ann turned to him and he turned to her.

"Wait, no!" Marui backed away. "I'm a customer, you can't do this to me! I'm the customer!"

"…With no money." Ann continued for him. Marui scratched his head.

"Oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "But, wait! I…uh, I can bake right? You need someone to bake cake for you, so I have to stay here and do it."

Ann paused. "You've got a point, fine, you stay here with me."

"Yosh!" Marui exclaimed as he put a chef hat on.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here in this bakeshop anyway?" Marui asked curiously as he rolled the dough. "Part time job?"

"Hmm…sort of. My auntie is the owner of this place, so she asked me to work for her. She said I can do anything though, be the manager or whatever." Ann answered as she decorated one of the cakes with pink icing.

"Umm, Tachibana Ann right?" Marui inquired, which earned him a nod from the girl.

"And you're Marui Bunta. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Marui asked proudly. "I'm that famous huh?"

"Yep. They said that you were that spoiled tennis brat that loved cakes." Ann told him, Marui froze. "That's why I knew that you can bake."

"Not because of my tennis?!"

"Well, they said you can do volleys." Ann shrugged and finished decorating. "That's all I heard."

"Uh…so, they told me you were the one who pushed Akaya down the stairs during the Senbatsu camp." Marui changed subjects, from himself to his kouhai. "Akaya's been telling us that it was his fault though. That true?"

"Yes. It was all his fault."

Marui sweatdropped, _"She's not even gonna try and defend Akaya?" _

"Sempai, I'm tirreedd…" Kirihara entered the scene and whined to them. "And I don't feel comfortable in these."

The two looked at him and laughed. Kirihara fumed. "Hey, you should be helping me too, you good—"

"I am going to help you, now come on!" Ann happily told him and dragged him outside again.

Marui smiled at them, particularly in what his kouhai was wearing. Idiot.

* * *

"And how is this helping me?!" Kirihara complained as Ann put a wig on her head.

"Simple, it'll make you cuter." Ann simply said, then looked at him from afar. "See, you look better than before!"

"Che, I don't even know you." Kirihara took the wig off and threw it on the floor, then headed inside the kitchen.

"Police!" Ann shouted which left Kirihara frozen to his spot. She picked the wig up and put it back on his head. "Now, serve."

Kirihara sighed exasperatedly. Now he was sure that fukubuchou would give him a nice slap if he found out that he skipped the exhibition for cross-dressing. He then approached the table to serve the customer.

"Enjoy your meal, sir."

"Want to go on a date with me?"

"Curse you."

* * *

"Wow." Ann's astounded voice said, looking at their sales for the day. "Since Marui-kun was the one who baked the cakes, a lot of people came in. Particularly, the girls. And Kirihara-kun attracted guys more than I did."

"Great, great. Can we go now?" Kirihara hurriedly asked her. Marui just watched her.

"Hmm. I guess…" She said, a bit unsure. "You guys are off the hook."

Kirihara immediately ran outside of the shop, with Marui slowly following him. The redhead tensai gave his farewell to Ann.

"We'll be seeing you then, Tachibana the waitress."

"Same with you, eat and run fiends." She waved goodbye to them.

As soon as the two were gone, Ayako approached Ann with a smile on her face, "Ann-chan, come here."

Ann followed her and was surprised to see what lay on the counter. A cake, with a greeting written on it.

"Those two did that when you were serving a while ago, it's cute, isn't it?" Ayako told her.

"But— How did they know?" Ann asked her and neared the cake.

"I'm sorry, I slipped." Ayako smiled sheepishly.

Hey, waitress…

_Happy Birthday. you looked cute in that dress by the way. (Or so Akaya said.(and sempai too))_

_, Kirihara & Marui _

Ann smiled genuinely at the cake for she thought that it was really thoughtful, and mainly because the cake looked distorted.

"This better be tasty. Ayako-chan, please hand me the knife."

* * *

_**The next day at Rikkai Dai Fuzokuchuu…**_

"Oi, you two, where have you been yesterday?" Niou asked the eat-and-run fiends. "You should've seen Sanada's face, it was priceless."

"Hn, somewhere." Marui answered, packing all of his stuff. Kirihara nodded.

"Hey, Marui." His doubles partner called out as he neared them, holding a small box. "For you guys."

He handed them the box. "From Hisakawa bakeshop, Tokyo."

The two blinked at the box then opened it. There was a message written with icing that made the two laugh.

Eat and Run fiends…

_Thank you. (You looked cute too, Akaya) _

_The cake tasted horrible. I liked it. Kidding XP_

_, Ann._

"So that's what you've been up to," Niou sneered. "Flirting with the ladies, huh?"

"It was Akaya! He was flirting with her!" Marui accused his kouhai, pointing at him dangerously.

"Niou-sempai, you should've seen Marui-sempai's smile when he talked to her!" Kirihara shouted, pointing at his sempai as well.

"The boy has a crush on the girl! Don't believe what he's saying!"

"You were the one called boy, not me!"

"And you were the idiot!"

"Both of you are blushing." Niou pointed out. "So, want to tell me about her?"

"No!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because you'd steal her away!" The two shouted, and that earned them a big smirk from the trickster. Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

_That was then that the two thought that going to Tokyo without any money is fun. Puri._


End file.
